SEPHIANIE:
by EinjeruTenshi
Summary: This story has nothing to do with any pre-Created Works, this was purely a dream I had one night and committed it to paper. After losing so much in her life Sephianie must come to terms with what has happened and how to move on in her life. Meeting new people and going to new places. All the while she finds that the past she forgot comes back to help her in ways she didnt think.
1. The Accident

Hi and thanks for taking you time to read this story I have come up with. This story has no actual ties to any works that have been written, recorded by anyone. This was just a dream I had one night and committed it to paper for my Creative writing class during my Senior year in high school. I got such good reviews from friends and old class mates that they wanted me to continue it even after i left for college so i finally decided to post it on here for them to find and continue reading.

I'm new to fanfiction and this is my first published work so constructive criticism is wanted but purely helpful, as in I don't need people telling me how horrible or how bad the story is. Everyone has their own style and this is mine. Rated T for now but I may change that later on as I develop the story.

**SUMMARY: **Sephianie has had her share of hardships in life and memories she wants to forget and move on from. Leaving much of what she knows behind her she must make a new life for herself, but when a chance encounter makes her remember her past she must decided how to move from there. Ignore it all or embrace it and the help that comes with it?

SEPHIANIE'S Point Of View (POV):

My family and I were on our way home from Door County, Wisconsin from vacation. We had gone just to admire the scenery and the rainbow colors of the leaves. It was just my mom and younger sister Jasmine. Jasmine was being the raving brat she pretended not to be. I wanted to listen to the IPod we shared but she demanded to use it first. Technically it should have been mine but my mother made me share it with her. Mom was looking into the mirror to check on us. When she turned back to look at the road there was a deer standing oblivious to our car coming toward him. She swerved suddenly, trying not to hit it we fell down the decline toward the forest; the car angled onto its side, twisting twice before wrapping and hit a tree instead. Jasmine and I were screaming bloody murder the entire time. My heart was racing fear and worry enveloped me. We were going to die, there was no way we all would survive the crash. It all happened so fast; the car was going 50 miles per hour, the quick turn of the car, which was sharp and impulsive. I clenched my teeth and with a deafening crash the next thing my world was blinded. With my sight cloaked in darkness I could see bright red splats of blood, I could hear the sounds of tires screeching, and the revolting smell of rubber burning.

When I woke up, I was in the emergency room. White sterile walls surrounding me and I could smell the light aroma of bleach, White blankets, and metal tools. I was sore all over, although the accident had been over for a few hours. After the initial collision into the tree I could still feel the pain and trauma deep inside my body. I could not feel my arms or legs, the entirety of my body felt like a lead ball. The searing pain in my head made me feel like it was going to explode. The smells of the rubber were still stuck in my nose; I could hear my sister and mother shrieking in my head. I woke up wailing and weeping. My heart was breaking and there was nothing I could do to help it. I wanted to go back in time and never have that argument with Jasmine. I never got to say I love you one last time to either of them. Thrashing around and gasping for breath the nurses came in trying to calm me down, it took them half an hour. When I finally did, one of the nurses told me the worst news possible, "Sephianie, Your mom and sister…"

Before she could finish I interjected, "My mom and sister? Are they ok? Where are they?" I was frantic, trying to make sense of the sights of blood coating my vision. Deep in my heart I already knew what happened, that was the only reason why I remembered so much blood.

Putting a hand on my shoulder she continued, "I'm sorry Sephianie, your mother and sister didn't survive the accident." She said it as if it was the easiest thing in the world to tell a 15-year-old girl that the only family she had was dead and gone forever. "Is there someone we can call? Any family?" Silent tears were already pouring down my face. All I could do was shake my head no. I couldn't speak anymore, it wasn't that I couldn't, I just couldn't find any words to say. As she walked out the room I finally realized the situation I was in; I was alone. There was no one to comfort me I felt empty inside. I wanted to cry but I wouldn't let myself feel that pain. I wanted to run and run and never look back. It had to be a dream I could not have lost everything that truly mattered to me. I had lost my father when I was in sixth grade, my grandmother a year later, and now both my sister and mother. As I thought all of this through, I wondered if there was even a point to keep on living.

I became a shell of a person, hidden in the shadows. Everywhere I turned darkness seemed to surround me. There was no family for me to rely on and even my friends were separating themselves from me. Now alienated from everything, I left what I had once known behind; my friends, memories, and had no clue where to go or what I was going to do. By this time, I was living alone, trying to make it on my own. I was only fifteen at the time. Before the accident, I had already had a job. There were still some serious injuries that were still healing and scars left on my body. I had two fractures in my right arm, a dislocated knee and eight broken bones in my left leg and foot. Even though I was in suck disarray, I tried my best to hold my own.


	2. A new Start

A month after the accident, two women came to my door. They looked slightly familiar from photos I had seen that belonged to my mom when she was a teenager. The tall brunette introduced herself as Aqua, and the short woman with the long black haired was called Yuffie. "Sephianie, go pack your clothes and any other personal belongings that you want to take with you. We need to leave. We have a seven-hour drive to your new home. You will most likely never come back here again," Aqua said with a cold blank stare.

Who were these women who came to my 'home'? I didn't know them, so how could they think they could waltz in here and tell me what to do? As angry as I was with these strangers I went to my room and grabbed my CDs, radio, IPod and my favorite books. I also grabbed the stuffed teddy bear my dad had gotten me before he died. I walked back into the living room where these people had made themselves at home. "Exactly who the hell do you guys think you are? You walk into my home tell me to pack my things, and I'm never to come back here. I don't even know you two."

"We're sorry that we never got a chance to meet you before this happened, but time was not on our side. You will just have to trust us for now. We would never hurt you," Yuffie said with a sympathic gaze.

I still didn't really know who these people were. How could they know who I was when I had never met them? I was still very unsure of what I should do. I just wanted to go with them, to forget all the hurt I had felt these past few weeks. Wishing desperately for my mother's warm arms around me, saying everything would be ok. A gentle waterfall of words that were deep in my heart but sounded strangely like my mother floated into my head. _You'll be okay; you never know what the future will hold. Talk to them and ask them questions. _

I figured that I had nothing more to lose at this point so I walked to the SUV. I took one last look around my home, taking in all the sounds and smells that came with it. The tiny cottage-size house with light blue walls, maple and willow trees that surrounded the property. I could see the tree house that my sister, father, and I built when I was six. The smell of the pine leaves and maple trees filled my nostrils. Think about all the good times I had in this one place.

"Sephianie, it's time to go. Your new home waits in Michigan. We have a long drive," Said Aqua.

"Hey, where are you taking me? How did you know my mom?" I didn't know what was going on and I didn't want to get into too much over my head. Even though it felt like the world, no my world was falling on my shoulders, forcing me down into the ground.

"In your mother's will she stated that if anything happened to her you and your sister would be taken to her friend Jessica. So she can raise you. Jessica couldn't come get you; she is putting the finishing touches on your new room. We grew up with your mom." After that, I just shut my mouth and got into the car. I was surprised that they knew my mother's will. The thing, though, that surprised me most was that mom had something like this planned out before hand, and she didn't tell me. She told me everything; we were like best friends that could tell each other secrets. The voice was right. That got me thinking that it was my mom talking to me. The voice was soft and gentle. It felt like the soft caress of my mother's arms. As we drove away, all I could do was look back at my once home. Goodbye was all I could think.

As we were driving, it seemed like hours till I finally spoke to them again before I fell asleep, "Just call me Seph."

When I got to my new home, I was amazed. The house was huge. It had three floors, a basement, and a giant backyard with an in-ground pool. Yuffie and Aqua showed me my new room. "Jessica had it modeled the same as your room just… well, larger." Everything reminded me of my old room, but it was still so very different. The light violet walls had the photos of my family properly displayed. I wondered how they got there, all I could come up with was that mom had sent copies to her as the years went on. It seemed Jessica didn't want me to forget them. She had gone to the trouble to get me a bunk bed that I had always wanted but instead of it having two beds, it had one and a desk under the bed. I had a new computer and two laptops. In addition, she had gotten me every game station you could have with over two thousand dollars in videogame purchase cards. Right across from my bed was a 108-inch plasma TV too. I began to cry; I never thought that something like this could happen to me; I never had luxuries like this. Aqua and Yuffie dismissed themselves to go to their rooms as well. After the initial awe of my room, I began to unpack my clothes. When I went to put my clothes in my closet, I was greeted by yet another surprise. I had a walk-in closet complete with a full wardrobe. It took awhile to figure out where I could put the clothes. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Yes? Come in," I shouted from the closet. When I walked out there was the most stunning women you could ever see. Long, flowing, strawberry curls that framed her face and bounced with each step she took. Her ice blue eyes were what really caught my attention. As she sauntered into the room she seemed to be about 5"8' and had the perfect figure. Her back was straight and she acted as if she was the queen of a castle. As she slowly slid the door completely open and walked toward me; she was absolutely sensational, she was every man's ideal and perfect woman.

"Hello Seph. I'm Jessica. I hope you like your room among the other items. I didn't know everything, but your mom did tell me and sent me pictures of things you liked and what your room looked like. I wanted to tell you that the laptop you can take to school, and there is a backpack for you so you can go to school tomorrow. I wanted to see how you were acclimating. Good luck at your new school! Since it's your first year of high school everyone is new so I hope you have no trouble making new friends. Well, goodnight." Not even letting me talk she walked out, then the realization hit me, a new school. It was a frightening thought. Everything was so new to me, and I had no idea what to do about tomorrow; I was so tired that as soon as my head hit the pillow I was fast asleep.


	3. A NEW SCHOOL AND FRIENDS

The next morning I woke refreshed and felt better than I had in the past month. I walked into my closet grabbed a blue jean skirt, a light blue tank top and a pair of matching half-inch heels. As I walked out the door Aqua's daughter, Leona, who was two years older than I was, told me that she was going to give me rides to school until I could drive and get the dark violet convertible that was also a gift from Jessica.

When we got out of her bright red Mustang convertible, everyone was staring at us. I was unused to this kind of attention; I just put on a bright smile and walked with my head held high like Leona. By my first period class, everyone wanted to talk to me. I liked the feeling that came with being popular, but I missed my friends in Illinois. I didn't want to be friends with all these people. After a week of being popular among the freshman class people moved on to bigger fish.

As I was walking to my locker a girl whom I had seen in my classes but was always caught in the crowd and couldn't talk to me greeted me. I didn't know her name so I smiled at her and chimed, "Hello."

"Hello Sephianie. I was wondering if maybe you would like to eat lunch with me and some of my friends. We have wanted to meet you but it was hard to approach you with the huge crowd. My name is Angelina." I nodded my head yes. I followed her into the common yard, to a group of four other people. "Everyone this is Sephianie. Sephianie this is Terra, Ever, Demine, and Zack." Terra was tall with shoulder length hazelnut hair. Ever was cheerleader material with waist length honey beige blond hair. Demine was the same height as me and had black hair. She was staring at me intently, as if she knew something was wrong with me.

Then she whispered, "Your soul is black with despair and sorrow. You don't know who you are anymore." She didn't say it as a question but more like a statement. I didn't even know how to respond to her. Luckily, Angelina said something.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you that Demine is psychic. She can see into your soul and gets premonitions." I was surprised at first. I had heard about psychics from my grandmother before she died because she was also a psychic. I had never thought that I would encounter another person like that.

Quickly I chipped in excitedly, "That is so cool! My grandmother was a telekinetic psychic and had dreams about the future. By the way just call me Seph, it's less of a mouth full than Sephianie." Someone cleared his or her throat loudly. I looked at who made the noise, it was Zack. My breath was caught in my throat. He had stood up and was standing next to me, blinding me with an exquisite smile.

"Hello, Seph. My name is Zack. Thought I should introduce myself. I don't think I ever saw you in middle school. Not like I could forget someone as beautiful as you." Everyone in Zack's group awed. Zack was only a few inches taller than me but was very handsome. His short brunette hair was gelled with a few spikes. His eyes were a brilliant baby blue with green surrounding his pupil. His eyes were an almond shape and shone with a brightness that would rival the sun. What felt like hours before I spoke was just seconds of me just being in my own world.

"Oh, Um thanks. I actually just moved here. I'm living with Leona Matthews, her mom, Aqua, Yuffie Castro and Jessica Lukas," I managed to stammer out.

"You say that as if you're not related to any of them?" He phrased it as both a question and a statement.

"I'm actually not related to any of them. Her mom, Jessica and Yuffie all knew my mom in high school," I still had no idea as to why they all lived together. Who knew it could be some type of sisterhood thing, I had to pause. The pain of losing my family still as strong as it was when it first happened flooded into my head. The images of my mother's and sister's faces flashed in my head along with the deer, tree and all the blood. The large amounts of blood that coated her clothes and her sister's body. After a second or two I continued, "After my mother and sister died, Jessica took me in. Actually for two months I was on my own." No one knew what to say. All they could do was to stare at me.

Demine was the first to speak if only in a murmured tone, "That explains the sadness and despair…" she trailed on.

Before she could continue Angelina interrupted. "OMG! Are you ok?"

"Well other than a few fractures that are still healing. I'm ok…" I looked down, unable to really continue talking about the family I had lost. "Humph!" Someone had hugged me. Zack was holding me like he had known me since I was a kid. He was hugging me as if I would break if he let go, but strong enough to tell me that he didn't want to ever stop. Him showing me this type of affection surprised me, since we had just met, although he seemed really familiar. His embrace reminded me of the safety, happiness and love I had lost again.

Out of nowhere, I started to cry. Zack's arms tightened around me. Soon thoughts of my time alone, after my family died flooded into my head, all I could do was act tough, like I wasn't fazed. Soon everyone around us started hugging me too. It took more than half the lunch period to get me to calm down. Terra and Ever had to leave because of some AP Econ project they had to do. I was sitting down with Zack and Angelina passing me tissues. Demine was just a silent shadow staring at me. Soon she spoke, "You haven't cried for their loss at all since have you? After that you seem to be a little bit more relieved and happy." Angelina and Zack just looked at me waiting for my reply.

Leaning on Zack, unconsciously I took a deep breath, making my voice sound as composed as possible. I finally answered her, "Yes. You're right; I haven't cried. I didn't want people to worry about me or pity me. Plus I do feel more relieved. I never thought that I would find friends that I would feel comfortable crying in front of or talking with." Looking at all of them in the eyes I smiled, the first true smile I had done in what felt like years. Then the bell rang.

Angelina looked at Demine and Zack and turned back to me, "Well if you're ok, Zack can stay with you. He has an open after lunch like you. We have to get to Italian class," With that, they walked away.

"If you want to leave you can. Your girlfriend is probably looking for you," I said turning towards Zack. He was looking at me like I had hurt him, that look made me hurt inside too.

"Actually I have no problem staying with you. You probably shouldn't sit alone anyways," He finally said, after staring at me for what felt like hours. He wasn't facing me anymore either. He seemed so venerable, when I talked to him, it seemed we had known each other for centuries. At an octave, I almost didn't hear him continuing, "Plus… I don't have a girlfriend. I fell in love with someone a long time ago. She probably doesn't even remember me." I didn't know whether to say something back or keep quiet, like I never heard him.


	4. ZACK'S SHOCK

ZACK'S POV:

I couldn't believe she thought I had a girlfriend. Didn't she remember that summer three years ago? Even so, her looks far surpassed mine, even when she was crying. Her dark brown hair, which fell like a curtain of silk halfway down her back, the sunlight catching the blond, highlights framing her face like an angel. Her eyes, a beautiful sapphire, were without doubt the most captivating aspect of her appearance, reflecting a look of wisdom far beyond her age that could not help but draw people in. She didn't seem to care much for wearing makeup, instead favoring a neutral look to compliment her natural beauty. Her tanned skin and tall; slender build was like that of a model's, coupled with the latest trends she wore gave the impression that she had just stepped off a runway.

How _she_ didn't have a boyfriend was what shocked me. I never forgot her, I just couldn't I looked at her and remembered the little pudgy girl with freckles and pigtails I fell in love with at a summer camp in Florida. My parents had been sending me to summer camp for the past three years. Without even thinking I said something that I wish I hadn't, "You don't remember me do you?"

Sorry for the short chapter but I think the majority of the chapters that feature Zack's view will be shorter. Its easier for me to write in the female perspective then males since I'm a female myself. I hope your enjoying the story...


End file.
